


Darcyland drabble race

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Tasertricks drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Cute, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki, Humour, Pansexual Loki, Ratings differ so fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: A bunch of drabbles done to prompts from the Darcyland drabble race. Each chapter is to a singular prompt. I had 15 minutes to write to that prompt and you can see what happened here!Tasertricks baby.FEEL FREE TO SEND ME PROMPTS, I WILL PUT THEM IN PART ONE OF THIS SERIES!! 8D
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Tasertricks drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Is that what I think it is?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy! Tasertricks all the way! 
> 
> Send me prompts, I will get to them and put them in part one of this series!
> 
> <3

1.

Darcy stared at Loki, whose face was lit up like a stop light, before her eyes fell again to the covers. She couldn’t help the smirk that lit up her face; he was so embarrassed, covering himself up.

“You saw nothing,” he muttered.

“Oh I definitely saw something; you could pitch a tent with that thing,” Darcy countered.

“Please leave and never come into my presence again.”

2.

Loki chuckled, smirking up at her. Amused at her shock, but she couldn’t help it! He was all dressed up in his Asgardian finery, helmet included, and on his knees, brandishing the most beautiful silver ring she had ever seen.

“Yes, it is a new ipod,” he drawled.

She smacked him, not that it would hurt him any; stupid frost giant.

“May I, Loki of Asgard, wed thee, Darcy of Midgard?” Loki asked.

“You might.”

3.

“I would say unfortunately yes, but I can simply magic it off,” Loki drawled.

“Aww, no! I think it’s awesome. Let me see it up close,” Darcy said.

Though, being in closer proximity to him now was a little dangerous; he was wearing nothing but boxers and had impressive bed hair. The subject of their talk lay on his hipbone; she had to be careful not to let her eyes wander any further down, lest she be severely distracted.

“Honestly, I think it is rather ugly,” Loki said.

Darcy snorted. “There’s nothing ugly about you, sunshine.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but there was a small smirk on his face.

4.

“Indeed. Will you come with me?” Loki asked.

“Will I come with you to another planet that possibly no one else on Earth has been to? Duh. When do we go?” Darcy asked, staring down at the tickets. They weren’t actually necessary, but Loki had a good sense of humour.

“Tomorrow, that way you have time to prepare yourself and pack five unnecessary bags for your trip,” Loki said.

“Hey, I’m not like that. I pack just the right amount of bags. Though, I have nothing that would fit Asgardian society…Are you sure I’m going to be allowed?” Darcy asked.

“Of course. Besides, I do what I want.”


	2. This is definitely not mine

1.

Darcy stared at the item in her hands; it was definitely not something she owned. Hell, she didn’t think anyone on _Earth_ owned one. She wasn’t even sure it was made for humans. It must be her new roommate’s, though she still couldn’t quite get over it. She knew her face was red; she wasn’t a prude and she was definitely more than happy to experiment, but this was…interesting.

“Like what you see?”

Darcy whirled around to see a beautiful woman with long, sleek black hair down to her waist. Atop her head was a golden…tiara? Helmet? It was small with mismatched horns. Her eyes were emerald green and her lips were curled in a feline smirk.

Also, she was _very_ naked.

“Uh…hi.”

“Hello.” The woman cocked her head. Then she looked her up and down before stepping towards her. “Perhaps I can show you how to use it. Though, I must say, you will need to lose all of those clothes first.”

Darcy gulped.

2.

Darcy found herself driving the strangest vehicle she had ever driven. And she’d driven a smart car.

“Where the fuck are we going?!” Darcy yelled.

“Just keep driving; you might want to drive faster, darling.”

Her passenger was Loki, of course, hair curtained all around her and cuddling a blue infant. They were inside her odd vehicle that was apparently her Asgardian take on a car. It was beautiful, sure, but a monster. She couldn’t even imagine it going any faster than it already was. She was pretty sure they were breaking multiple speed limits.

“Drive faster and I promise you a multitude of orgasms tonight,” Loki purred.

She nearly ran off road at that.

3.

Darcy blinked her eyes open and frowned; her eyesight was clear. She looked around her and it was definitely not the same place she had fallen asleep in.

Groaning, feeling a rather deep rumble in her throat, she frowned as she patted herself down. Something was missing.

Her hands landed on something else.

That most definitely _wasn’t_ hers.

4.

Darcy picked up the bra and frowned at it. It wasn’t hers. Considering she shared an apartment with Loki, she was rather mortified…and trying not to get angry, hurt.

“Ah, you found it.”

She turned and glared at him, about to ask him whose it was when she froze. It was a lady, not Loki. Wait, awfully familiar.

“Relax, darling, I am simply Loki in my feminine form. Do you like?” Loki asked.

He sounded confident and yet she could hear the hint of something else. Hesitation, perhaps.

Darcy relaxed and rushed over to her, reaching up to kiss her.

“Of course! I love you, in whatever form.”


	3. Wear it if you want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Darcyland for being so awesome!

1.

“You know, you can wear it if you wish to.”

Darcy looked at Loki’s quirked eyebrow and looked back at the helmet in her hands. She shrugged and put it on her head. It was heavy, but surprisingly comfortable. Was it magic or just made that way? She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, turning her head this way and that. Loki stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her neck. She shivered.

“The things you do to me wearing my helmet.” The whisper sounded like sin, silk and desire.

She was doomed.

2.

She watched Loki’s eyebrows shoot up as he looked back down at her favourite purple scarf before wrapping it around his neck. He wore a thick black coat and black trousers. His hair was long and the scarf looked really cute on him.

“You’re rocking it,” Darcy said.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked.

“You should also try the glitter. Don’t think I’ve not caught you looking.”

Loki chuckled, a soft smile on his face. The kind he used only with her; she’d accepted him, her, everything about the Asgardian-shaped Frost Giant in front of her. Far more than Asgard had, apparently.

“Perhaps you will put it on me?”

3.

“I love it!”

Darcy poked at the necklace, admiring her reflection. Loki had given it to her and had seemed so shy. She wasn’t sure, exactly, why, but it didn’t matter.

“When a woman accepts such a gift, it means…it is serious,” Loki said, hesitantly.

“I love it even more now!”

4.

Darcy watched, trying not to drool, as Loki tried on her sexy lingerie one by one. Their boobs were about the same sort of size, but obviously Darcy was shorter, so Loki had to magically adjust it. She really had to stop herself from pouncing on her hot girlfriend. The purple one really did things to her…

“Darcy…am I that distracting?”

She looked at the smirk on her face and didn’t even have the energy to protest. Instead, she sat up a little as Loki stalked towards her, climbing onto the bed and over her.

“Answer me, darling,” Loki purred.

“Yeah…”

Loki smirked before her lips were on hers, body pressed flush against hers, and she felt like she could just come right then.

Stupid sexy Frost Giants.


	4. You never said there'd be dragons

1.

“You never said there would be dragons.”

Darcy smirked and nustled into Loki as they watched the tenth episode of Game of Thrones. So far the Asgardian had been completely unimpressed, but he almost sounded interested now.

“I mean, I didn’t know that would pique your interest, frosty,” Darcy said.

“Snakes, scales, need I say more? They are flying lizards. Breathe fire and are fearsome. What is not to like?” Loki asked.

“I mean, they’re big and might eat me, so there’s that? I like them, though, in theory,” Darcy said. “Plus they’re the symbol of asexuals.”

“But you are bisexual.”

“I have friends who _are_ and I’ve been fighting dickheads who hassle them for years. Why do you think I have a taser?” Darcy asked.

“You’re my taser queen.”

“Of course I am.”

2.

“YOU NEVER SAID THERE’D BE DRAGONS!!!”

“I thought you said that you liked them?”

“In Game of Thrones, in _theory_ , dumbass!”

Darcy was on Loki’s back as they ran away from a large, scaley, fire-breathing dragon.

“At least there is no fear of beheading, incest or sexual assault here,” Loki piped up.

Darcy let out a frustrated growl.

3.

“You never said there would be _dragons_.”

Darcy snorted and sipped her wine. “Yeah, a lot of my aunts are pieces of shit; don’t tell them you’re anything but straight and male, they’ll breathe fire.”

“I think that is _exactly_ what I’m going to do.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, LOKI!”

4.

“You never said there’d be dragons!”

Darcy stared around in wonder. They were in one of the flying Viking boaty thingies. She couldn’t remember the name, probably something she could find in Ikea like Hjodidilfllorard. Below them was a huge, gaping valley and many dragons of different colours and shapes were down below.

“Indeed. It has been quite a bountiful season for them; they are nurturing their young,” Loki said.

“Wow,” Darcy gasped, gazing down at them. “Damn, how can motherfucking dragons make me so motherfucking broody?”

Loki’s arm slid around her waist even more and she felt his lips at her neck. “We can do a little mating ourselves, if you like,” he purred.

She gasped. “You’d…want that? With me?”

“I would prefer we marry first, but yes, I would. If you would? Marry me and bear our children, I mean.”

“Yes! A thousand times yes!”


End file.
